lostpediafandomcom_pt-20200216-history
Dead is Dead
é o décimo segundo episódio da 5ª Temporada e o 98º episódio de Lost; foi ao ar no dia 08 de Abril de 2009. Para reparar os erros do passado, Ben deve tentar convocar o monstro de fumaça para ser julgado. Sinopse Flashbacks 1977 fala com Benjamin Linus pela primeira vez.]] Charles Widmore chega em um acampamento dos Outros montado em um cavalo. Ele se encontra com Richard Alpert, e o critica por ter deixado o garoto viver e ter o levado para o Templo. Alpert diz que Jacob não queria que "ele" morresse, e que a Ilha escolhe o que quiser. Então, Widmore concorda e entra em uma tenda onde um jovem Ben está, ainda recuperando-se do tiro de Sayid. Enquanto conversam, fica claro que Ben não se lembra de como ele foi machucado. Widmore conta a Ben que ele irá mandá-lo para a Vila da Iniciativa DHARMA logo, mas garante a Ben que ele ainda será um dos Outros. Perto de 1989 ao acampamento dos Outros.]] Ben e um pequeno Ethan Rom vigiam uma tenda em um acampamento. Ethan tenta convencer que Ben deixe-o fazer aquilo, mas Ben diz a Ethan ficar quieto e caminha até a tenda sozinho. Dentro dela, Ben vê Danielle Rousseau dormindo. Ele levanta sua arma e a aponta para ela, mas um bebê (Alexandra) acorda e começa a chorar, e Ben bate na caixa de música de Rousseau. Rousseau pergunta a Ben o que ele está fazendo ali e assume que ele é um transmissor da doença. Ben pega Alex em seus braços, atira na areia para afastar a francesa, dizendo para que não se mexa. Ele fiz que a criança estará salva com eles e que ela deveria se considerar sortuda de ser deixada viva. Ele então diz que se ela algum dia ouvir sussurros deveria correr imediatamente. Ben deixa a tenda e a praia com Alexsandra e Ethan. Ao retorno de Ben ao acampamento, Charles Widmore o confronta, perguntando a razão de Ben estar segurando um bebê. Ben fica bravo porque Widmore não havia lhe contado que existia um bebê ao dizer-lhe sobre a missão. Widmore manda Ben matá-lo, alegando que será a vontade de Jacob. Ben se recusa, e sugere que se aquilo fosse uma ordem da Ilha, era Widmore que deveria fazer isso. Então Widmore vira de costas e deixa Ben segurando o bebê em seu colo. Depois de 1992 sendo exilado da ilha.]] Ben está empurrando Alex em um balanço quando é abordado pelo Richard. Richard informa Ben que o submarino está de partida, mas que Ben não deve ir. Ben expressa que precisa ir, de qualquer jeito, e vai para o cais, onde vê Widmore preso e sendo levado para dentro do submarino. diz que ele terá que escolher um dia entre a filha dele e a Ilha. Ele é então colocado no submarino e exilado. 2008 aponta uma arma para Penny.]] Depois de deixarJack e os outros em Los Angeles, Ben está andandp pela marinamarina e liga para Charles Widmore, informando que irá matar a filha de Widmore, Penny, que também está na marina. Enquanto ele se aproxima para fazê-lo, é encontrado porDesmond, que chega de algum lugar, e está descarregando mercadorias de um car. Quando ele pergunta a Ben o que ele faz lá, Ben atira nele, entretanto não fatalmente, fazendo com que Desmond caia no chão. Ben então continua em seu caminha ao boat, where he holds Penny at gunpoint. Though Penny maintains that she has no relationship with her father, Ben prepares to shoot her until he sees Penny and Desmond's son, Charlie. Ben então abaixa sua arma, mas é derrubado e espancado muitas vezes por Desmond, que lhe empurra das docas para dentro d'água. Na Ilha Ben awakens to find Locke sitting over him. Ben exhibits surprise that Locke is alive, but tells Locke that he expected his resurrection. Ben then travels out to the beach, where several survivors, including Bram and Ilana, are trying to open a crate filled with what they call necessary supplies. Ben speaks to Caesar about Locke, telling him that he doesn't believe that Locke was on the plane. Ben feigns ignorance when Caesar informs him that Locke believes that Ben killed him, saying that Locke is deranged and dangerous. Caesar tells Ben that he "has his back," and shows him the shotgun he had taken from Ben's office earlier. Ben then picks up an Ajira Airways bottle of water and takes a drink. Ben and Locke prepare travel to the outriggers, intending to take one of them to the main island in order for Ben to be "judged" by the Monster. Suddenly, Caesar and three other survivors appear, and confront the two. Caesar asserts his position as the leader, and forbids the two to use the outriggers to go anywhere. Locke refuses to listen, and Caesar attempts to draw his shotgun, but it isn't there. Ben reveals that he has it, and shoots an unarmed Caesar in the chest. He then tells the three remaining survivors to go away. Ben and Locke then set sail for the main island. Upon arrival, they rest for a moment at the dock, and Locke tells Ben that he believes Ben is only seeking forgiveness for the death of Alex. Ben does not confirm or deny this. They travel on to the Barracks, where they see a silhouetted shadow pacing in the window of Alex's old room. Upon investigation, Ben finds that it is Sun. Frank is also in the house, and they tell Ben that a man named Christian told them to wait there for John Locke, who they discover is standing just outside. Sun shows Ben the photo of the DHARMA class of '77, and expresses surprise that Ben doesn't know that their friends were in the DHARMA Initiative. The four speak for a moment, and then Locke reminds Ben of the reason they are there. Ben then retreats to the secret room hidden in his closet behind the bookcase, where he drains a pool of muddy water in an attempt to summon the Monster. He says aloud, almost as an afterthought to the hole, "I'll be outside." He then goes outside to wait with Sun, and reveals to her that he had no idea that Locke would be resurrected; he had never seen the Island perform such a miracle. Frank leaves to return to the Hydra island after failing to convince Sun to come with him. The Monster fails to arrive, and Locke tells Ben that they need to go to the Monster. Ben claims that he does not know where the Monster lives, but Locke tells him that he does. Ben and Sun follow Locke to the Temple walls. Locke then reveals that they are going to be entering through a hole in the earth. They do so, though Sun remains outside. Once underground, Locke and Ben light torches. Ben tells Locke that he believes that Locke's reasoning was right, and that he is seeking penance for Alex's death. Soon afterward, the ground underneath Ben gives way and he falls into another level of the Temple. Locke tells Ben that he will go get something to help Ben back up, and leaves, ignoring Ben's commands not to. Ben then journeys on, looking at columns covered in hieroglyphs. Upon pausing to observe a mural covered in Egyptian drawings, he hears the trademark noises of the Monster, and witnesses it rise out of a grate in front of him. The Monster surrounds Ben, swirling about him. He is faced with memories of Alex and Widmore, including Alex's death at the hands of Martin Keamy. After showing these images to Ben, the Monster abates, reappearing moments later in the form of Alex. Ben attempts to apologize to Alex, but she pins him up against a nearby column. She informs Ben that she is aware of his plan to kill Locke again, and makes him promise to follow Locke's leadership or she will "destroy" him. Ben promises, and Alex disappears. Ben journeys back to the hole, where Locke has managed to procure a rope. He pulls Ben up, and Ben tells Locke that the Monster let him live. Meanwhile, Frank arrives back at the Hydra island in the outrigger. He is soon approached by Jed, who warns him that Ilana and a few other survivors have weapons. Frank, cautious, walks into camp, where he is suddenly held at gunpoint by Ilana and Bram. Ilana asks Frank, "What lies in the shadow of the statue?" When Frank is unable to answer, she knocks him out with the butt of her gun, and tells Bram to tie him up and take him with them. Categoria:Centrado em Ben